


lick your hands, eatin ices in the summer

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Makoto misgenders himself once so be wary!, Request Meme, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Makoto's journey of identity and maybe helping out his sister on the way. | Tumblr Request
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	lick your hands, eatin ices in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr, requester asked to remain anonymous! 
> 
> Title is a Lyric from Sham by lonely god

“Hey Komaru?” Makoto asked her- his sister. They were sitting together on the front porch of their house, eating orange popsicles. They were a treat for Komaru’s 11th birthday, their mom had home made them herself. 

“Mhmm?” Komaru hummed in response, not looking at him and instead focusing on licking up the popsicle drips before they dripped onto her skirt. 

“I think I want to be your brother, not your sister.” He said nervously, clenching the popsicle, not bothering to keep the popsicle drip off his own skirt. 

Komaru looked at him for a moment. Staring at him, then his skirt, then his popsicle.

“Okay.” She said, “Are you gonna eat that?” as she pointed to his popsicle.

“Wha- Yes I’m gonna eat that!” Komaru huffed and stuck out her tongue

“Well actually eat it, don’t just let it drip on you. I thought big bros were supposed to be smart.”

Makoto’s heart felt warm at that

 _Big bro._

\-----

“Mom? Dad?” Makoto interrupted the shallow chatter during dinner. His parent’s looked at him, gentle smiles on their faces.

“Yes, dear?” His mom asked, turning to face him. 

“Um, so you know how I told you I was actually a boy a few months ago?” Soft smiles and nods all around the table.

“Well I’ve been saving up my allowance money and I- I have enough saved up for a binder, and I was wondering if you would let me buy one? I can pay for all of it- I just need you to order it for me and-” He stopped talking when his parents exchanged glances. Oh no- they’d been getting his pronouns right and had bought him boy clothes but what if this-

“Of course. Actually, me and your father were looking into hormone blockers the other week, and were considering taking you to the doctor for a proper diagnosis of gender dysphoria. If you were up for it, that was.” Makoto couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Yeah! You’d really let me?” His father smiled.

“Of course, you’re our son and we want to make you comfortable.”

\------

Makoto flopped on the couch next to his sister- she paused the TV and bent over to look at him.

“You alive?” Makoto just groaned. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” She shifted slightly and said

“What’s up?” Makoto groaned yet again before sitting up. 

“I think I like guys.” He started. Komaru opened her mouth, but Makoto continued before she got a chance to speak,

“But I also like girls. So I can’t like guys.” Komaru tilted her head

“You know being bi is a thing, right? You can like both.” Oh. 

“Oh.” Makoto looked at the stitching in one of the throw pillows, not actually taking in all the wonders of sewing, but instead thinking. 

Liking both? That was a thing he was allowed to do? Makoto had always just… He’d never… Huh. 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Komaru teased, breaking him out of his trance. 

“Shut up.” He whined, whacking her with the pillow he’d been studying not moments ago.

“Hey!” 

\-------

Ever since he got accepted into Hope’s Peak, Makoto’s workload had intensified greatly. Unlike some of his classmates, he didn’t have a career of Baseball or Programming to fall back on. Even though graduating Hope’s Peak guaranteed success, he still needed to actually _graduate_.

A lot of time was spent in his room, hunched over his desk, studying or working on homework. 

One one of the days where he was studying later into the afternoon, his door burst open and Komaru came waltzing in.

“Hey, you didn’t even knock!” Makoto complained, not bothering to set down his pencil. Komaru frequently barged in to borrow manga or books, but _honestly_ , someone needed to teach her some manners. 

She didn’t respond, or go to his bookshelf. Instead, she just sat on his bed behind him. Whatever this was, he was sure it was important.

So, Makoto set down his pencil, and turned to his little sister. Once she saw she had his attention, Komaru simply announced

“I think I’m a lesbian.” 

…

“Okay, but did you need to barge into my room to tell me that?” Makoto said. Komaru shrugged, and responded

“Not really, but you did that to me _twice_ so I wanted to try the dramatic route.” Makoto snorted and turned back around. 

“Whatever, I need to finish this final essay for my Science grade.” Komaru went to walk out of her brother’s room, but paused in the doorway 

“Oh yeah, and I got accepted into Hope’s Peak as next year’s Ultimate Psychotherapist.” before sprinting down the hall to her room.

“Wait, what?!” Makoto called after his little sister. 

\-------

“H-hey Naegi.” Toko shuffled up to Makoto as he was picking out some books from the student library.

“Oh, hi Toko! Did you need something.” Toko nervously fidgeted and stuttered out

“Y-you know the psychot-therapist in the class below us?” Makoto turned back to the bookshelf and replied

“I sure hope I do, she’s my little sister.” Toko grinned slightly and said

“I-I’m fucking your sister.” 

“You’re what?” But when he turned back to Toko, she was already gone. Makoto grumbled and pulled out his phone to confirm what he assumed Toko was trying to tell him

 **Egg:** So… you and Toko are dating?  
**Mini-Egg:** Yeah!!! I told her to tell you, how did it go?  
**Egg:** Well her exact words were “I’m fucking your sister”, but other then that it was fine!  
**Mini-Egg:**  
**Mini-Egg:** Honestly, that sounds better than I thought it would end up.

\-------

All in all, Makoto was pretty sure his life was going well.

For one, he had an awesome detective girlfriend who was smart _and_ pretty, he had a loving family, was graduating the best school in the country, and felt pretty confident in his identity. 

After his graduation ceremony, he and Kyoko and some of his closer friends had headed back to his house for a kind-of post graduation party. 

It was more so 7 teenagers in the Naegi’s backyard eating orange popsicles than any kind of big thing, but honestly? It was as much of a party as Makoto needed. 

He was happy.


End file.
